


Time Of My Life

by thelolbells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, literally is all cute fluff, sleepy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelolbells/pseuds/thelolbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute sleepy fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Of My Life

The soft light of the morning sun shone through the window of the large room, a soft glow covering the two men lying on the dark bed sheets. The taller man stirred from his slumber, looking around the room. His back was leaning against Phil’s own snugly, legs intertwined. He turned his head and looked at the sleeping man. Phil was still asleep, his fringe covering his eyes. Dan could feel his soft breath on his neck, ticklish and warm.

He slowly turned around so he could fully see the black-haired man. He smiled dozily at his lover. Dan gently moved Phil’s hair out of his face, pushing it back. He could now see the way his eyelids fluttered, as his mind was probably in a world of dreams, which Dan was sure he would hear about in long and confusing details. Dan’s eyes travelled down to his mouth. Phil’s lips were parted slightly, his light snores filling the room, softly drowning out his own light breathing.

Dan looked at the slight stubble on the other man’s chin. He noticed how the dark hairs contrasted with the paleness of his skin. Times like this made Dan’s heart fill with love for the older man. He loved his bright personality, his optimism, his helpful nature. But in moments like this, when Phil was asleep and unaware, Dan could admire the little things about him – the light freckles on his face, the way his lips are smoother than his own chapped ones, his long eyelashes.

He is completely, utterly, absolutely, in love with Phil Lester.

A soft grumble from Dan’s stomach cast his attention away from the sight before him. The sudden wanting of breakfast inspires him to slowly extract himself from the warmth of his bed, and make something to eat.

Dan is still wearing a dopey smile as he reaches the kitchen, thoughts about the man in his bed still in his love-struck mind. He reaches absent-mindedly for the cereal and a bowl, and places them on the counter. He opens the cereal box, remembering it to be half full from yesterday, and begins to pour the cereal in.

Nothing comes out.

‘PHIL, DID YOU EAT MY FUCKING CEREAL _AGAIN_?’

A once dopily love-struck boyfriend turns into an exasperated one.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh hope you enjoyed! Kudos much appreciated!


End file.
